


What Comes Next

by sgteam14283



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgteam14283/pseuds/sgteam14283
Summary: Things fall apart and you have to pick up the pieces somehow.
Relationships: Abigail/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian & Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> Divorced my townsperson in my OG save so I figured I might as well write a one-shot about the aftermath lol. Enjoy!

Kate had to go into town.

Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, she’d have Abigail turn on the sprinklers while she fed and let out the animals so by mid-morning they’d be headed to town in their dusty pickup. They’d stop at the general store for the supplies they needed and grab lunch at the Stardrop before heading back in time for the evening chores.

Abigail.

Abigail had moved out last week and Kate knew that after she’d showed up to her parent’s general store with her things, the rest of the town would know that they'd filed for divorce at the Town Hall.

Looking out the window, Kate could see the empty spot that used to house Abigail’s mushroom pots and wished that it hadn’t gotten as bad as it did. Abigail had romanticized farm life so much that she hadn’t been ready for the reality of how much work it really was. Kate had to work from sunup to midnight just to keep up with everything that she had running so that hadn't left a lot of free time. It wasn't anyone's fault when it came down to it, they simply had grown apart until it was too late to really fix it.

“ _Plus I think Abigail didn’t like living so far from town, she couldn’t see her parents and everyone else as much as she used to._ ” Letting out a sigh, Kate finished her morning coffee and set the cup in the sink. The dishes were piling up and really needed to be done, but she was adjusting to doing all the farm chores by herself again.

“ _But I really need seeds and fertilizer so I might as well get it over with._ ” Kate thought while grabbing coins out of the lock box and then the car keys. Climbing into the pickup, Kate backed up and turn onto the one-lane road that led into town.

The drive felt long and short at the same time, Kate dreading the looks and silent questions everyone in town were going to be sending her way. Turning into the small parking lot at Pierre’s, Kate turned the engine off...and just sat there.

She was fairly confident that Pierre would let her get what she needed, but given that he was Abigail’s stepfather he would certainly not be on Kate’s side.

“Not that there are sides in this.” she muttered to herself while staring at everyone walking in and out of the store.

\--

“Pretty sure you’re too big to be on the swing.”

Kate looked up from staring at the woodchips to see Sebastian standing in front of her, his usual mop of hair almost obscuring his eyes. She hadn’t been able to make herself actually go in the store so she did the next best thing, driving out of the parking lot and towards the small park a few blocks over. She knew that the playground was more for kids, but...it was one of the few places that didn’t hold painful memories.

Shrugging she wrapped her arms around the chains, “It’s a public park, if I want to sit on a swing I can.”

“Didn’t say you couldn’t, just that you’re pretty conspicuous.” Sebastian replied as he sat on the swing next to Kate and slowly swung for a few seconds before continuing, “Can I ask why you’re here? Other than avoiding the gossips of the town that is. So pretty much the whole town.”

Kate kicked at a stray woodchip while returning her gaze back to the ground. “Pretty sure you know why. Pretty sure everyone knows why.”

“Well, do you have any strawberries? ‘cause I suddenly want some and your farm grows them the best. Don’t know why, but they just taste better than the JoJa Mart ones.”

Kate made a face at the mention of the superstore, “That’s ‘cause the JoJa Mart ones are barely classified as ‘fruit.’ Trust me, I used to work at their corporate offices in ZuZu City and I still have stress dreams about that place.”

Sebastian laughed and Kate felt herself faintly smile in response. “So...got any strawberries?”

Kate shook her head, “It’s still too early in the season, I won’t have any fresh strawberries for a few more weeks.” She saw Sebastian’s face fall and hastily added, “But I think there’s a few strawberry preserves in the pantry still. I can drop off a jar at your place tomorrow if you want.”

“Thanks! And I can leave the gold with mom, I have to finish a freelance job so I’ll be holed up in my room working.”

Kate let the silence hang after Sebastian spoke and for the first time in a long time the weight on her chest had lifted slightly. “I can’t go into Pierre’s. He...with everything I don’t think he’ll let me set foot into the store. And I need stuff for the farm.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the statement but was silent, knowing that there was a good chance that Pierre would want to kick Kate out but at the same time knew the farm was a big supplier of produce and goods for the small general store. “I can get the stuff for you.” he found himself saying, standing up from the swing and ignoring the hard rubber hitting the back of his knees.

Kate raised an eyebrow at the suggestion, “What?”

“You clearly wouldn’t have come into town if you didn’t really need the supplies and I know that...everything’s hard right now. So tell me what you need, I’ll get it from Pierre’s and bring it back here.”

Kate could see that Sebastian was genuine in his offer. “You sure?”

“Yeah. Plus I need to get some stuff from there anyways. I’ll just be doing a favor for a friend.”

Kate smiled at the last sentence, “Thanks. Friend.”

“No problem, _friend_.” Sebastian replied as Kate handed over the gold and list of things she needed.

Kate watched Sebastian amble back towards his own car and get in, backing out of the parking spot and heading in the direction of the general store. She knew that it was hard right now, but with friends like Sebastian it’d get easier.


End file.
